Past the Point of no Return
by Mistyic4444
Summary: This is a fanfic about a modern day phantom but it is still based on the original! Needless to say there are no broken herats in this story. I did add a little plot twist to it here and there. Song lyrics are included in the story but some parts are written! It takes place in a high school band room. It starts at Point of No Return and continues from there. CHRISTINE X ERIK


**Hope you like the story:) I love reviews!**

**I gently put my clarinet in my locker. I could hear my friends mumbling beside me about how cold the practice was going to be. I had my back turned everyone trying to fit my overly large book bag into my locker. That's when I felt his eyes... His eyes that burn. I was almost afraid to turn around because I didn't know what to expect. **

**"Christine " someone sang in a whisper behind me. **

**I turned to find a hallway full of people getting ready for band but no one standing near me.**

**"Christine" the voice sang again.**

**It was everywhere but yet nowhere at the same time. I couldn't find its creator. **

**"Show yourself" I said a little loudly, balling my hands up in fists.**

**"Christine?"Carrie said in a worried tone.**

**Nothing happened.**

**"I thought... Never mind" I said turning back to my locker.**

**"I love you but sometimes I wonder..." She trailed off shaking her head.**

**I was putting my other bag on the locker when I felt the gaze again**

**"Passarino - Go away for the trap it is set and waits for its prey" it sang out mystically.**

**I slowly turned around to find my dark angel behind me. I heard my friends stop talking and all talking ceases in the hallway. All eyes were on me and this man. He was dressed in a cape, black tuxedo, and had a white mask. He looked so familiar but yet I couldn't place him.**

**"You have come here **

**In pursuit of your deepest urge **

**In pursuit of that wish which till now **

**Has been silent **

**Silent" he said placing a finger to his lips while grabbing my other hand.**

**"I have brought you **

**That our passions may fuse and merge **

**In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses **

**Completely succumbed to me **

**Now you are here with me **

**No second thoughts **

**You've decided **

**Decided" he said in a seductive tone.**

**My breathing was erratic at this point.**

**"Past the point of no return **

**No backward glances **

**Our games of make-believe are at an end" he sang letting his fingers run down my out reached arm.**

**"Past all thought of "if" or "when" **

**No use resisting **

**Abandon thought and let the dream descend" he sang leading me away from my locker.**

**"What raging FIRE shall flood the soul? **

**What rich desire unlocks its door? **

**What sweet seduction lies before us?" He had his arm around my neck pressing his lips into my ear.**

**"Past the point of no return **

**The final threshold **

**What warm unspoken secrets **

**Will we learn? **

**Beyond the point of no return?" He gently let me go.**

**You have brought me **

**To that moment when words run dry **

**To that moment when speech disappears **

**Into silence **

**Silence. "I had his hand now, leading him down the steps to the band room.**

**"I have come here, **

**Hardly knowing the reason why **

**In my mind I've already imagined **

**Our bodies entwining **

**Defenseless and silent, **

**Now I am here with you **

**No second thoughts **

**I've decided **

**Decided" we made it to the main part of the band room and let go of his hand.**

**"Past the point of no return **

**No going back now **

**Our passion-play has now at last begun" I sang and looked into his eyes.**

**His eyes gently closed and he let his head roll back a little. All eyes were on us. I could see David making his way through the crowd trying to get a better view. Tyler stood near the door with an angered look on his face. Mr. Daniels and Mrs. B looked upon the situation in awe.**

**"Past all thought of right or wrong **

**One final question **

**How long should we two wait before we're one?" I sang grabbing his hands and raising them up.**

**"When will the blood begin to race? **

**The sleeping bud burst into bloom **

**When will the flames at last CONSUME us?" I raised each hand and let them fall.**

**"Past the point of no return **

**The final threshold **

**The bridge is crossed**

**So stand and watch it burn **

**We've passed the point of no return." Our voices morphed together as he quickly put his hands on my waist and I did the same.**

**Then he wrapped his arm around me and I let my head fall to the side. I was once again under his spell. **

**"Say you'll share with me **

**One love, one lifetime **

**Lead me, save me from my solitude "I heard the beautiful voice sing, and suddenly I knew who it was. **

**I had always known who it was. I had known all along. I had been dreaming for him to come back when he was here all along. How could I have been so blind? He had spent his teenage years here. Why would he leave? **

**"Say you want me **

**With you here **

**Beside you **

**Anywhere you go **

**Let me go too **

**Christine that's all I ask of…" he was about to finish right as I tore his mask off.**

**I had never expected to see him again. His beautiful face was the same. His blue eyes burned with passion. His glasses were gone and that's what made him seem different. He looked more grown up. Shock over came me and suddenly my knees gave away and the world went dark.**

**He wasn't sure what to do. He had caught her before she had fallen to the ground. He had made her faint! She remembered him! But did she remember her love for him. Shocked and astonished faces eyed him. He looked around quickly and grabbed the smoke release he had in his tux. He threw it into the room he has once called home and watched as everything became engulfed in smoke. He swiftly picked her up into his arms and started to make his way out the door. Tyler saw his plan to escape and quickly tried to intervene. Erik noticed this and rammed his elbow into Tyler's head. Screams and shouts now filled the band room. Tyler had fallen and now groggily looked up at Erik.**

**"You never were very good... At anything" Erik sneered as he quickly glided up the stairs.**

**He walked out the door and made his way through the crowded hallway. People were running and screaming. He climbed the steps and walked out the door. He was taking her to his world...**

**Tyler woke to a throbbing in his head.**

**"Tyler!" A girl voice shouted.**

**Someone was kneeling over him and trying to wake him up. He recognized the cries coming from the girl, it was Hannah. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up.**

**"Where is she?" He choked out.**

**"Erik took her; I don't know where" Hannah said quickly smoothing his hair back.**

**"I have to save her!" Tyler said urgently.**

**"Tyler! I don't think she can be saved. She's gone" Hannah said.**

**"Sam would know" Tyler said to himself nodding, trying to stand up.**

**"Tyler...waits!" Hannah cried as he finally got up.**

**He turned around and through all the smoke he could see sadness in her eyes. She knew that she was about to lose him or maybe she already had. The determination on his face was enough for her to realize that he was gone.**

**"Please... Please don't go" she pleaded.**

**"If I don't then who will save her? I care for her Hannah! She needs someone to save her" he said with a passion.**

**Hannah knew that this was just an act of playing hero. **

**"but I need you more" she whispered.**

**He knew that she loved him. He had always known. He looked at her pleading face. **

**"I can't... I can't just let him take her away from us" he said.**

**He gently placed a kiss on her lips and looked at her long and hard. This could be the last time he ever saw her.**

**"Goodbye" he whispered.**

**He turned and made his way into the smoke.**

**"Sam!" He cried into the smoke.**

**"Sam!" he yelled again. **

**He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he whipped himself around. Sam stood in front of him with a tear stained face.**

**"Where did he take her?" Tyler yelled over the screams.**

**"Come with me I know where they are!" She cried.**

**"I never thought I would see him again" she said to Tyler.**

**"Neither did me" he mumbled angrily.**

**They could hear the screams of their fellow band members. **

**"We're ruined Mrs. B, ruined!" He heard Mr. Daniels yelled angrily.**

**They made their way past the crowded, Smokey hall. Sally grabbed him by the hand to keep them together. She led him up the stairs and out the door. It was raining outside and they could barely see. The cold was almost unbearable and the wind was blowing on their faces. They made their way to the other building of the high school and into the door. She stopped outside the auditorium doors.**

**"This is as far as I go. He lives in there" she said pointing to the auditorium. **

**"Thanks Sam" he said taking a deep breath.**

**"Tyler... Be careful" she warned.**

**He nodded and swung open the doors to his grave.**

**"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair down we plunge to the prison of my mind" Erik sang wildly.**

**Christine's eyes opened. She realized that he was leading her to the auditorium. He was walking down the long aisle.**

**"Down that path which is as dark and deep as hell!" He screamed.**

**He lifted her on to the stage and he followed behind her.**

**"why you ask was I bound in chains in this cold and desolate place, not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my baron face" Erik screamed as he pulled her up.**

**"Bounded out by everyone, make with hatred everywhere no kind words from anyone no compassion anywhere Christine why? Why" he bellowed.**

**"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"Christine accused.**

**She knew that people were possibly still injured in the band room. She prayed that Tyler had made it out in one piece. She didn't know if Erik knew of her and Tyler's relationship... Not that there was anything going on. Erik was one to get jealous easily. She knew that Erik loved her, and she lived him...but Tyler. Tyler was a soft and easy love. She knew what she should choose in the end. Erik was a dark passionate love. Erik would never hurt her. Would he? He would never force her to do anything right? She had to know.**

**"Am I now to be prey for you're lust for flesh?" She bellowed out.**

**"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me... The joys of the flesh" he said gently touching my face.**

**"This face which earned a mothers fear and loathing, a mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this! Before your eyes..." He sang angrily.**

**She turned away from the touch. Where his hand had met my skin, there was a warm flow of electricity. **

**She stared into the tortured genius's eyes. The unconditional love burned in them like a fire. She reached out and touched his face.**

**"This haunted face holds no horror for me now... It's in your heart that the true distortion lies..." She sang sadly letting her hand drop.**

**She saw his saddened eyes turn cold. They held a madness that she had never seen before. His body stiffened as he straightened himself up. A cruel and psychotic smile spread across his face.**

**"Wait my dear... I think we have a guest" he said whipping his head toward the doors.**

**I followed his gaze and saw Tyler quickly coming down the aisle.**

**"Sir!" Erik said.**

**"Tyler!" She screamed.**

**She quickly went to go to him but Erik blocked her.**

**"Why had Tyler come here? Why had he risked his life for me? Couldn't he have just stayed with Hannah and lived a long happy life? I loved him but I wasn't selfish enough to let him give his life up for me. I would never ask that of him" she thought guiltily.**

**"This is indeed an impurely delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish has come true, you have indeed truly made my night" Erik said grabbing me around the neck and laying his chin on my shoulder as he walked around.**

**Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" Tyler pleaded.**

**"Your lover makes a passionate plea" Erik growled.**

**"Please Tyler its useless" she said hoarsely shaking her head.**

**"I love her! Does that mean nothing I love her! Show some compassion!" Type exclaimed.**

**"The world showed no compassion to me!" Erik screamed.**

**"Christine Christine, let me see her" Tyler said reaching out toward me.**

**"Be my guest sir" Erik said slyly.**

**Erik slowly let her go. She ran to Tyler's arms. He grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers. She had his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her hands tangled in his dark brown hair. She pulled away from his lips and turned to look at Erik. His face was full of rage.**

**"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" She screamed letting go of Tyler and advancing on Erik.**

**Erik made his way around her toward Tyler.**

**"Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you think I would harm her? Did you think I would make her pay for the sins that are yours?" Erik yelled slipping a rope around Tyler's neck.**

**"Order your fine horses now! Rise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now except for maybe...Christine! Starts a new life with me buys your freedom with her love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death... This is the choice this is the point of no return!" Erik screamed into the theater.**

**None of them expected what happened next though. They heard the doors burst open to the auditorium and Hannah came through them running down the aisle.**

**"Tyler!" She screamed running to him.**

**"Hannah! Leave and take Christine with you!" Tyler gasped.**

**"No! I won't leave without you!" She said trying to get the rope off his neck.**

**She looked at Erik who was starting at her, waiting. If she chooses Tyler she would lead a very simple life. She had never wanted a simple life. She would be miserable. She had never had anyone love her so much that they would go through this much trouble to get her. He was psychotic though! He was so different around her. He loved her and cared for her. She would never find anyone like him again if she walked away from him. He was her angel of music and he always would be.**

**She slowly walked up to him and put his hand to his face. She turned her head to the side and took a deep breath.**

**"Beautiful creature of darkness, take me to that place in your world. Why did my mind go against you? Now my soul is free" she sang.**

**His eyes filled with joy as pressed her lips to his. The filling that came over him was unexplainable. She was his! He finally had her! He threw his arms around get and returned the passionate kiss. She gently pulled away and looked into his eyes.**

**"I love you" she said smiling.**

**"As I love you" Erik said gently caressing her face.**

**She turned to Tyler. Erik rushed over and managed to get the rope off his neck. She watched as Tyler fell to his knees gasping for air. She rushed over to him. Hannah backed away and watched as Christine bent over Tyler. It killed her to see him in live with someone else.**

**"Are you ok?" Christine said smoothing back Tyler's hair. **

**"Never better" he gasped.**

**She chuckled at his statement. He sat up with both hands behind him supporting himself.**

**"I have to end him" Tyler said starring Erik down.**

**"No! I choose him!" Christine said quickly.**

**"Him? Christine please thinks about what you're saying" Tyler said grabbing her hands.**

**"I know exactly what I'm saying. I will and have always loved you. I love him more though" she said. **

**He nodded slowly. She smiled apologetically and places a kiss in his lips. He cupped her cheek knowing that this would be the last time he would ever kiss her. She pulled away and put her hand on his face.**

**"I want you to be with Hannah. She loves you and would take care of you" she told him.**

**Tyler turned his head toward Hannah who had a small hopeful smile on her face. Christine stood up and faces Hannah. She pulled her into a hug.**

**"Take care of him" Stephanie whispered.**

**Hannah nodded as the tears streamed down her face. Christine pulled away and looked at Erik who had a large smile spread across his face. Then suddenly Erik's head shot to the left and his eyes widened. **

**"they're coming I can hear them" he croaked out.**

**"The band?" Christine gasped.**

** Sure enough they heard the sound of yelling and shouting. Erik nodded and turned his head to Tyler.**

**"We have to get out of here. They will take her from me. I just got her and I can't lose her to this after what we have been through" Erik said to him.**

**Christine suddenly had an idea come to her head. She rushed up to Erik and threw her arms around his neck. She began to whisper in his ear.**

**"Yes, that's a good idea. It will save all of us" he said nodding.**

**She let go of Erik and ran up to Tyler and Hannah. She grabbed each of their hands.**

**"Come with us. Please! It will save you two. We could all be a family. We could travel and see the world together. Never having to worry about anything. We wouldn't have to lose each other. Erik knows people that could help us with ID's. We would be free" she pleaded.**

**The mob was getting closer. Hannah turned to Tyler.**

**"I...I think we should. We could be together without question. We wouldn't have to deal with people. We would have a family! We could travel and see the world" Hannah said starring into Tyler's eyes.**

**Tyler let a smile spread across his face.**

**"Then let's do it" he said placing a kiss on Hannah's lips.**

**Christine let out a squeal and hugged them both. Erik hurriedly came over to them.**

**"We need to go" he said urgently.**

**"Follow me" he said.**

**He grabbed Christine's hand and Tyler grabbed Hannah's. Erik led them behind the curtains of the stage. There was a small door built into the wall. Erik pushed open the door and revealed a downward staircase. He pulled Christine down the winding stairs as quickly as possible. He could hear Tyler and Hannah following.**

** They went into the dark ready to start their new lives.**


End file.
